The lost one
by gravity is a bitch
Summary: Remember when Billy tells the spirit warrior legend in eclipse. Well, what if there still are some capable of enetering the spirit world. After a devestating car crash Eryn Angeni starts to discover some changes, that will make her question everything.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I'm open for any tips or comments, just know that this is my first fanfic, so it might be an epic fail. But I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment!

Summary:

Remember when Billy tells the spirit warrior's legend in eclipse.

Well, what if there were other spirit warriors who weren't closed off from the spirit realm. Eryn Angeni is a sixteen year old girl living in Corvilles, Oregon. After a devastating car crash Eryn starts to discover some changes in herself, changes that are making her question her heritage, family, and her very own sanity. She is thrown into a new beautiful and deadly world where every thing she knows is wrong. Secrets hidden from her are starting to emerge and now everyone she loves is in danger.

Chapter 1:

"Come on, get up Erynie" said a tiny voice in my ear.

"NO you can't take me alive" I buried my face further into the couch and tried to block my mom's attempts to get my butt up.

"Come on we gotta get home before it gets too dark" my mom said impatiently, while shaking me and threatening to dump water on me.

"Ok, I'm up" I rolled over and then gracefully fell on my butt. My sister, April started cracking up.

"Nice job, butt face" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"At least I didn't fall off a stage during a ballet recital" I said with a taunting smile

"That wasn't my fault… the stage just couldn't contain my talents" April tossed the hotel's remote, which just nicked me in the side of my head.

"Ow, jerk if that's how you want to play" I chucked my shoe bag as hard as I could into her stomach, which caused April to fall on her butt as well. My shoe bag can be deadly if needed.

"Enough, girls lets get going," my dad said in a amused tone. He grabbed his and my mom's bag and carried them to the car.

Right now we are in Chicago for my dance competition. It's a huge competition and the most talented dancers from each of the selected studios are chosen to compete against other dancers their age. I competed with my heart and soul last night and had gotten first place. I still wore the medal around my neck.

"ahh my precious" I said while stroking my medal lovingly

"You are such a weirdo Eryn" April scuffed. We got into the car. It was pretty late and the dark clouds had started to form. It was already pouring out.

"I'll take that as a complement" I said with a proud smile. I leaned back on my chair and fell into a comfortable sleep.

A couple hours later I woke up to thunder. My dad was at a red light with my mom and sister asleep. The groggily saw the light turn green and with that light my life changed forever.

I saw a red truck rip throw the intersection in slow motion. I don't think I've ever screamed as loud as I did in that moment. The truck slammed into the side of the car closest to my mom and me. I felt the metal crumble and heard a sickening cracking sound. I remember the screams of my mom and April and the red hot pain that shot up through the back of my spine and leg.

Our car flipped over and I felt something hard crash my head until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: You're probably wondering if this story is going to tie in with the other twilight characters we know and love. Well, I'm just going to say that it's going to take a couple chapters for them to appear. But never fear they will appear! Also you may notice me incorporating Native American language so don't be surprised when you see a word like Ayashe, Ayasha (Cheyenne name meaning little one).

Chapter 2:

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep," urgh my mom must have made some new sound torture device to wake me up.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Ok I'm up. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly jumped a foot off the ground. I was standing in what looked like a white hospital hallway. People were going about their business, chatting and weaving around each other. Doctors in scrubs and holding clipboards were hurrying from patient to patient. Normal hospital stuff, except for the fact I have know idea what was going on.

'What the hell' I thought to myself. How did I get into a hospital? I don't remember how I got here. I looked at the reception desk, where a woman around thirty was typing. 'huh maybe she knows what the heck is going on'

"Excuse me miss, can you help me, you see I kinda lost," she kept typing and completely ignoring me. 'Ok maybe she didn't hear me'.

"Hello? Hello" I said a little angry. I even started waving my hands right in front of her face. How rude can you be? I was right in front of her. There was a small, silver bell on the desk so I planed to ring it continuously, until she noticed me or was annoyed to death. I tried to slam my hand into the bell but when I did it didn't exactly have the desired effect. My hand went straight through the bell and the desk.

"Oh my god" I screamed. I then started to notice that even though I was standing right in middle of the hallway not one person had acknowledged me. Some doctor came rushing down the hallway straight at me and just when I thought he was about to collide with me, he walked straight through me.

It all came rushing back at me: the car, the crunching, and my family's screams. Oh my cheezits I must be dead. I thought you went to heaven when you die or am I in hell! Oh my god I'm dead. What about my mom and dad! What happened to them? Am I a ghost?

"No your not a ghost or dead" said a male voice behind me. I turned around and there was a young Native American guy in the weirdest get-up I've ever seen in my life. He was wearing some hippie suit, complete with red bell bottoms, a colorful vest, and so help me he was wearing a peace sign necklace. Normally I would be on the floor laughing my butt off, but this situation wasn't exactly my definition of normal. He kept staring at me with an amused glint in his eyes as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who are you? Why can you see me? Am I dead? What are you wearing? Are you some kind of hippie angel? Or are you some kind of evil demon here to torture me with hippie music? (A/N: no offense people who enjoy that type of music) Where am-"

"Whoa slow down yazhi (Navajo meaning little one)." He said cutting me off. I usually babble when I'm staring to panic. But really who wouldn't.

"Ok, Ok" I toke a deep calming breathe and counted to ten in my head. Alright let's ask try that again.

"Who are you and why can you see me?" I asked in a less panicked tone.

He gave me a smile and walked over to me. He walked straight through a couple people along the way, which was more than a little weird. 'Huh at least I'm not the only freaky ghost or something out there.'

"My name is Alo (meaning spirit guide) Cheveyo (meaning wise warrior) and I can see you because we are both on the same spirit plane."

"Alo Cheveyo is quiet a mouthful don't you think? Mind if I call you Al?" I wasn't sure if this must be one of those crazy dreams where you're invisible to everyone else.

He laughed and then he looked at me seriously once again. He looked over his shoulder out the ice-covered window like he heard something. Hey back up wasn't it in June?

"You probably have a lot if questions Eryn, why don't we sit down and talk" he gestured to the almost empty waiting room. And we both sat down on the old creaky chairs. It was a little uncomfortable, but I wanted answers. So I leaned over the chair's arm.

"Ok, talk Al"

"Are you aware of the cold ones legend from your heritage?" It sounded familiar like something my nana told me when I was little. You see my mom is Native American and her sides of the family always were big on traditions. My mom has beautiful, long black hair and loving brown eyes. She's a little on the short size (around five' two) and very pretty. My nana also has long black, hair with streaks of silver/gray with a sharp birdlike gaze that would frighten even the most intimidating people.

"Ahh, I don't really remember much because dad's not really into that type of stuff" Dad was the exact opposite of my mom with blond hair and blue eyes. April got the lucky side of genetics with dad's blonde hair/ blue eyes. I got stuck with my mom's features just she makes it look pretty. I don't really stand out; my features just make me look normal, not too pretty or ugly.

"Well you might want to listen carefully then, you see there is this story about these cold ones and this tribe…..


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ok so I'm not going to type out the entire legend because I like my fingers attached to my hand (ok I'm a little bit of a drama queen). SO basically Eryn knows all about the legend and just a little extra fact Eryn's full name is Eryn Namid (Cheyenne meaning star dancer) Angeni (spirit). The Eryn name is just a random name that I like.

Chapter 3:

"OK, so how does some legend about werewolves tell me how I can go through walls?"

I said doubtfully. Al leaned back on his chair still looking amused. God this guy was infuriating.

"Eryn you are part of a long line spirit warriors, you're job is a little different from theirs though." He paused and looked down the hallway at some kids playfully racing down the hall.

"But before we get into that you might want to learn how to get back into your body" He got up and started walking out of the waiting room. He started following to where the kids had turned into a room.

"My body? Oh my god my body? Where is it?" I said chasing after him. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and was it my just me or was he starting to fade.

"That is something your going to have to find out on your own, I need to go now but do not worry I'll be back soon," and with that he faded out completely.

"Hey! Where are you going you're supposed to help me! Urgh what kind of spirit guide are you?" I yelled at the ceiling cause who knows where he went. I was so angry and even more scared. How was I supposed to find my body?

'Ok Eryn breathe, breathe' now if these other spirit warriors can do it than so can you. I closed my eyes and tried to maybe find some connection to my body.

I think that works way better in the movies cause after twenty minutes I still got nothing. All I got was some beeping sound in my head. Great just great I'm going to be stuck as some kind of freaky ghost for the rest of my life! I looked down at the floor in defeat when I noticed what I was wearing. Oh wow! I was wearing some white ballet outfit with silver crystals in intricate designs that cascaded down my sides. I looked into a near by mirror above the reception desk and nearly jumped out of my socks.

A beautiful girl with a heart shaped face and hair pulled into a tight bun with silver glitter. Cheezits! And I made fun of Al's outfit.

The whole outfit reminded me of this one outfit I saw when my family went to New York and saw this ballet for my sixth birthday. My mom held my hand as we sat in our seats and the most graceful dancer I've ever seen appeared on stage. She was dressed in this exact same outfit and she moved with such beautiful/ inhuman grace. I asked my mom if she was a fairy or angel (you know the normal six year old girl logic) and she had said

'Maybe she is, but you know why she can dance like that?' 'Why' I asked with the most serious expression you would probably see in a six year. 'Because she knows she can never fall, so she never looks down. She knows that even the strongest of storms can't knock her off to earth's ground.'(A/N: sorry if that was a little cheesy, I had a little bit of writer's block)

Basically after that show I started dancing and haven't stopped since. Well that is, I mean before I lost my freakin body somewhere. Ok looking at this outfit was just making me more upset by reminding me of my mom. I wish I could find some normal jeans or something.

Just as I was staring at my reflection, it shifted and instead of the ballet outfit I was wearing a red t-shirt, skinny jeans and t-shaped sandals. Huh guess I never have to spend money on clothes anymore and wop! FREE SHOES!

"You're it Ryan!" The same kids from before came racing down the hall again playing tag. Wait hold on he looks just like my little cousin Ryan.

"What did I say about running around the hospital!" an angry voice called. A voice I recognized. April!

"April! Oh my gosh April" I yelled and ran over closer to where she was chasing the boys around.

"April you would not believe what I've seen today, it's been insane, I-"

"I said stop" April grabbed picked up both boys over her shoulder and dropped them onto a near by couch with their mother.

April walked over to an isolated corner, and sat in a chair with her hands holding her face. My aunt Terri turned to her head to her and shot her a sympathetic gaze.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here. You know this only makes you feel worse to see her like this," my aunt said in a soft voice.

"It's new year's eve. I couldn't just leave her here by herself and I wanted to celebrate with her," my sister said in a trembling voice full of emotion. Tears were threatening to overflow in her eyes.

"April...Oh April don't cry" I don't think I've ever seen April cry.

"God I hate him! I want him to die! I want to kill him myself" April all but screamed with sudden anger. People close by stopped to stare at her, but probably guessing she was mourning someone, most turned away. My aunt got up and hugged April tightly.

"I know, honey. You have every right to hate that drunk driver, but do you really think this is what your mom and Eryn want for you? Do you think they want you to be consumed by hate and grief? Because you and I both know that they would both want what's best for you." She said while stroking April's messy blonde hair. April then violently jerked herself from my Aunt's grasp.

Fury, grief, and sadness filled her eyes, but all that emotion was lined with exquisite and deep lined pain.

"You don't understand! That man killed my mom! HE put my sister in a _coma_ for five months. All because he wanted to drink! And you expect me to FORGIVE him! And don't you dare talk like you even know my mom. You haven't spoken to her for ten years!" April then ran out of the waiting room and down the hall to some room.

"April!" I heard my aunt yell as I raced down the hall after my sister. What did she say; I was in a coma for five months. Oh god. I don't have much knowledge about comas and medicine, but I do know that five months is pretty bad. And…Mom she can't be dead. Mom was invincible, she can't just be there one day and gone the next.

April ran into a room and slammed the door. I stopped in front of it and the clipboard above it had my name on it. Oh no.

I drifted through the door, (which was starting to become less weird to be) and saw….myself. Well, my body that is. April sat on the side of the bed holding my hand. The room had many photos, flowers, get well cards, and pictures drew by little kids (I bet it was Ryan because it had a monster truck in it).

I drifted (more like floated to the bed). At this close I could see that April's usually polished look, was rumbled plus her eyes were blood shot and sunken in like she hadn't been eating right. She was crying silently, but looked calmer than she was in the hallway.

"Oh April, I'm sorry" I tried to grab her hand but it went straight through. I was so focused on April I didn't hear the door open.

"We need to be heading back soon April" a sad voice said behind us. I spun and saw dad…in a wheel chair.

"Ok Dad in a few more minutes" Dad came over (or should I say rolled over) to my bed a kissed my forehead.

"Bye sweetie" he said in a hushed tone. While he was leaving the room I heard fire works from outside go off and people cheering.

'Happy new year big sis" April said as she left.

"Happy new year April" I whispered quietly


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ok so I know you all were in tears from the last chapter, but don't worry there is hope! Also on a more serious note don't drink and drive, I lost a very close friend some time ago to some drunk driver. It's not just a life you take away when you hit someone..you may have taken away a friend, brother, daughter, etc.. You are going to get more answers in this chapter if you're confused, so use your patient skills, grasshoppers

Chapter 4: Fight for it.

After my dad and sister left I sat on the hospital bed brainstorming. I need to get back into my body, but how? Well like my science teacher says go for it and hope it doesn't explode in your face.

I tried laying down into my body, but it was like something was sticking. I couldn't get back in. Oh cramp, 'well at least nothing exploded', I thought giggling.

"Well, dear you could get back into your body sooner if you stop goofing around" I spun around and saw nana. Her birdlike gaze pierced straight at me from the doorway.

"Nana you can see me?" I all but screamed with excitement.

"Well, of course. What you expected that your own flesh and blood wouldn't recognize you?" she asked with an amused smile. She wore a red silk skirt with many different and beautiful shapes/designs. She had a green top with gold hoop earrings, a necklace in the shape of a leaf and many colorful bangles. Nana always had a great fashion sense, in my opinion. No matter how much people call her insane or colorblind.

"Are you going to just sit there or help your poor old nana with these boxes?" Yeah right, nana runs marathons plus I've seen her beat up this guy who thought stealing from an old lady was easy money. Let's just say that guy wouldn't be peeing nor having kids for some time.

"Sorry grandma" I quickly got up and picked up the cardboard boxes by her feet. Wait a second I'm touching something without going through it. Yeah! Score: one point Eryn, Spirit world: zero (ok maybe it has a lot more points than me but still, I GOT A POINT!).

"Nana how can you see me while dad and April couldn't?" I asked curiously. I look into her face as she picked more picture frames out of the boxes.

"Dear, I can see you because I was granted the gift of sight at a young age by my mother. Your mother was going to give April and you the gift but now that she's" she swallowed hard and stared down at the floor.

"Your mother was a strong hehewuti (Hopi name meaning warrior mother spirit) at heart, but she never had the power to enter the spirit world like you can, yazhi" she said as she placed the last picture frame on the shelf nearby.

"Why the heck is everyone calling me yazhi, Al called me that too" I said annoyed that I keep getting vague answers from everyone. Nana hawk like gaze pierced into my face so fast I thought she was going to get whiplash.

"Who have you talked to?" she said in an urgent tone.

"Um his weird guy named in this hippie suit came up to me early. I think his real name was Alo Cheveyo." After that all the tension in her body was released and to say she looked relieved was an understatement.

"Good, Good. You found your spirit guide." She turned her birdlike gaze to my body laying on the hospital bed.

"Honey, you need to listen to Alo. He is going to protect and mentor you until you are ready to come back to your body." I snorted.

"Yeah some great mentor he is when he left hours ago and basically said I'm on my own with getting back into my body" Nana smiled very lightly and walked towards the doorway.

"Don't worry yazhi, you'll figure it all out soon enough," and with that she left. Why are people always walking away from me? I mean seriously.

I ran out of the room and started following her. Many people were discreetly staring at her. She kinda gets a lot of looks when she's walking down the street. What I love about her is she just walks with her head held high and occasionally gives some others looks that say 'what are you looking at I'm the normal one and you are the one who does not belong'.

"Nana can you please help me get some answers here?" I pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't just yet. You have to wait for Alo to come back. Truly I am sorry, but I have to go" she whispered to me. I stopped in my tracks and watched her walk out of the hospital doors. Ah well there goes my last hope for answers.

I floated back to my body and stared at it. My black hair was spread like a halo around the cotton pillow and I looked like I was just sleeping, no scratches or bruises. I guess five months is a lot of time to heal. But, not heal my mind. Urgh suddenly I was violently mad. April's tear stained face flashed in my mind and dad in that wheelchair. I would return back to my body, I don't how. But hell knows that I'm going to fight for it with all I got.

Suddenly my arms felt extremely heavy. Now what, I tried lifting them but I couldn't. 'No storm can stop me' I chanted in my head. Then I lifted my arms. Haha. Take that gravity! As I lifted my arms my body's arm lifted as well! Yes, I did it. Ok arms down now for the rest of the body. Suddenly I focused on that heavy feeling I felt before and tried to expand it to the rest of my body. It was extremely exhausting, but after a lot of effort and sweat (yes spirits can sweat) I finally starting feeling a connection to my body.

I felt a pull and suddenly I was lying back inside by body. I opened my heavy eyes and looked around the room. Success! Now if I can just—that second I felt a huge push and I was ripped out of my body.

Argh.. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach then came back with their car and ran me over. What did I do wrong? I was so close, a few more seconds and I was so sure I could have held it.

"No you couldn't have, but I must admit I have seen that much determination in one person in hundreds of years," Al appeared right across from me, scaring the cramp out of me.

"Where have you been? I've been alone in some freaky spirit world. I have no idea what is going on or why I can't get into my body and all you have to say is that I'm a determined person!" I yelled at him. I got the satisfaction of watching him cringe away at my tone. Ha serves him right.

"Sorry about that. There was a nukpana (Hopi meaning evil spirit) close by and we needed to take care of it" he sat down on the bed next to me and shot me a look full of sympathy and pity.

"Wait what is a nukpana? And what do you mean by _we_? Please answer some of my questions Al." I gave him my most stern look, crossed my arms and decided I would get an answer from him even if I had to tackle him and use that peace sign necklace as a weapon. (Ok maybe that plan is bad, but I still working on other evil plots).

"A nukpana is a dark spirit that usual brings terrible fortune to whomever their stalking. They look like living shadows and they very rarely show their true forms. They bring death and unconsciously torment the living, but that's not really important because you wouldn't be facing one soon." He looked between me and my body with a searching look.

"Though with the fast progress you've been making you might be facing one quicker than the elders predicted."

"And you can't return to your body because right now it's too damaged and because you don't have this," he pulled out a silver necklace that had a clear half moon. He walked over to me a placed the necklace around my neck.

"This will protect you from and dark spirits who might try to cause you harm or attempt to steal your body like in the legend." That's a little scary, who knew that shadow spirits out there with out everyone knowing. Creepy, I felt a shiver go through my spine just at the thought of facing one of those things.

"If you would like I could try to heal your body, but I'm not a healer so I can't really do that much," I peered at him curiously.

"What are you if you aren't a healer? Who are you Al?" he looked at me with a proud spark in his eyes.

"I'm a spirit guide, what you would call an angel nowadays. I died in 1975 from a heart condition I had since I was little. When I died I was told that couldn't go to heaven because of some bad mistakes I made in my life, but I couldn't go to hell either because I wasn't evil enough. So, they told me if I could be a spirit guide and create some real good then I could go to heaven with my family." Wow that must have been hard. Geez, maybe I was a little too harsh on him before. He had a very sad and longing look when he talked about his family.

"I'm sorry, Al. I didn't know. That must have been hard, being told you can't go to heaven with your family," I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with sympathy.

He composed himself again and stood up.

"Well perhaps we should train you before the end of the week."

"I'm all for getting my body back, but why what's happening at the end of the week?"

He turned around and looked out the window.

"Because your family is going to take you off life support in exactly one week."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I'm really sorry for the late updates, but my computer decided not to work (they have minds of their own). Problems fixed now! So in this chapter Al has been training Eryn for about five and a half days. She's ok, but still has no idea how to connect back to her body. I'm also warning you there is going to be some action in this chapter. Also, Twilight characters are finally here with some of their pov! I do not own any of them, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 5: Frustration and Ice.

"Urghh" I groaned as I clutched my stomach on the forest ground. Al stood over me in a calm fighting stance.

"You need to focus Eryn you only have two more days." Al said with a blank expression. Yeah, like I didn't know that. Al has been teaching me how to create and manipulate energy today. Every day is a new concept and I'm feeling completely overloaded right now. Right after Al dropped the big bomb (you know the whole 'oh by the way you're going to die in the next week if you don't convince your family to not take you off life support) we started my training.

First I learned how to manipulate the weather (A/N they say in eclipse that the spirit warriors could create wind, so I'm just adding to that.) I can't really do anything big, but I can create very small storms/winds. Then I learned how to transport myself or fade out as I like to call it. Al warned me that if I didn't focus hard enough or if I get distracted when I'm 'fading to a destination' I could get lost/ possibly killed by the energy threads. The next day I learned how to make animals do what I want. It's hard reaching into their minds, but I like this power the most.

Al said that only animals and other spirit warriors will see me while I'm in this form, so I'm starting to get really lonely. Al isn't really a social butterfly and I miss talking to another human being. Yesterday I learned how to heal. I healed a part of the forest damaged by a fire and even though I could hardly move from exhaustion/pain, I loved helping. Of course Al had to burst my bubble by saying I couldn't heal a human without blacking out at this point.

"I trying" I say while wiping the dirt off my jeans. I got into a fighting stance and faced him again. This whole week we've been working on fighting as well.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for your spirit to be out of your body for this long? Soon you'll be in pain. You'll start to feel the paranoia, fear, depression seep in and you will be lost. Do you want that?" Anger swelled up in my chest. I roundhouse kicked him and we both became a blur of fists and kicks. We moved faster and more gracefully than humans. We both gave into instinct, which made us look lethal and beautiful at the same time.

Al was stronger and more experienced so all our fights ended up with my back on the floor. This time wasn't different.

"You're making progress Eryn, but we have a limited time span. You have to put more effort into this." Al said offering me his hand.

"This is stupid! Why am I learning to fight? Why don't you just tell me how to get back into my body?" More anger seeped inside me. I felt like punching him in the face. Then what he said started stinking in, I felt seriously depressed. I felt closed off and defeated. For one small second I thought about just fading and letting go of my body forever. Those kinds of thoughts scare me.

"Control, Eryn." Al shot me a stern look. Oh I guess the unstable emotions are side effects (Or I'm pmsing).

"Look I'm going to take a break? Just for a little while." I desperately wanted to just take some time to sort everything out.

Al looked like he wanted to protest, but something on my face must have changed his mind because he nodded.

"Only a little while, but"

I didn't listen to that last part because I was already fading or riding with the wind. It feels like you're running with super inhuman speed, and amazingly exhilarating. I lost track of time as I floated. I thought about my dad and April, nana, my friends at home, and…mom. I remember her laugh and her always present smile. Memories were thrown at me in fast motion, mom and me covered in flour when I was five, going to the zoo, birthdays, holidays. Dimly I realized I stopped floating and was in some forest. I really need a distraction. I peered around more closely at my surroundings and wow.

It was really pretty here with rain falling down softly onto the tall trees. Everything here was covered in green. Maybe some other people would complain and groan (*cough* whining Bella *cough*), but I think the green made this place look natural. It has it's own special beauty and the whole place was utterly peaceful.

I sighed contently and sat on a large rock that was about sixty feet above ground. I tried closing my eyes and relaxing, but some part of me kept urging me to be alert. I breathed out in frustration. What's wrong with me?

As I was having a silent conflict with myself a dark blur flashed into view blow me. Wow, she was fast. I got a good look at her and she was beautiful. She had golden/brown hair, dark jeans and t-shirt, almost albino white skin, perfect features, and to my horror she had blood red eyes that gleamed with cold cruelty and hatred. I gasped in shock and she whipped her head in my direction. Woah hang on a second didn't Al say only animals can see me?

I didn't have much time to think about that because she snarled and leaped at me. Just when I thought 'this is it I'm going to get killed by some psycho who actually snarls at people' she went straight through me. Her face smacked into the rock formation behind me and I could help it, I started laughing out of both relief and the look on her face.

She shot me a terrifying glare that had my laughs get stuck in my throat. All of it came together at that second, holy cramp she is one of the cold ones. She looked like she was going to go for round two with me, but a series of howls filled the air. She gave me one last glare and then jumped off my rock, gracefully landing like a cat. She took off and disappeared into the trees. Two blurs raced after her into the forest.

As shock wore off I recalled the legend Al told me. She was going to kill people! Al said one of our jobs as spirit warriors is to protect people from the cold ones, so without much of a plan I raced after them. I used the wind to make myself go faster than I usually would.

Soon I saw her in a clearing fighting two huge wolves that looked around the size of horses. I assumed they were the dark blurs I saw before. They were fighting in a mesmerizing dance, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. And even though she was a fierce fighter, both of them together looked like they were going to finish her off. The larger gray colored wolf snapped at the women and tore a piece of her arm. She kicked the wolf off, and it hit a tree, snapping the tree in half. I thought it must have surely died, but it got to its feet after a couple seconds. Both the wolves circled her taking snaps and growling viciously. She backed off by a small cliff looking fearful for the first time, but strangely, her expression shifted into a dark smirk.

Another man, just as beautiful with dark black hair and blood red eyes came out of the forest with blinding speed and charged at the gray wolf. He had taken the wolf by surprise and it looked like he was going to snap his neck. Just when he was about to reach the wide eyed wolf the other sandy colored wolf pushed him out of the way, taking the almost fatal blow to his ribs. The force of the blow caused sandy colored wolf to go off the cliff and land into some forest bushes.

They were going to kill them! The gray wolf tried to get to the sandy wolf, but the women blocked him. She and the gray wolf disappeared into the forest, but I could still hear their fight in the distance.

The man started walking to the injured wolf looking smug and cruel, ready to deliver the killing blow. 'Well, there is no way in hell is he touching him' I thought with violent anger.

I jumped between him and the wolf. He looked beyond surprised and his expression showed even more surprise when I punched him hard causing him to fly across the clearing. He recovered and quickly came at me. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to kill him, but at least I could distract him from the wolf. But oh did I want to kill him for touching that sweet wolf.

"Stay back," I said in what I hope was an intimidating tone. He looked at me strangely and started circling me.

"Move out of the way or I will kill you" he said with a growl. I guess that's why they can see me; maybe they were more animal than human.

My dad used to say that sometimes I really don't think things through enough, so I just he was right because of I did next.

"Come and try," I said in a menacing tone. My hand started tingling and I suddenly felt cold spread through my body. He charged at me and I don't know why maybe some instinct, but I held my hand out and pictured the cold piercing his heart. Suddenly ice came out of my hand and flew straight into his chest. He fell to the ground and the ice suddenly shifted to fire.

Wow…did I do that? Distantly I heard the women making a break for it. A huge pack that showed up some time ago started chasing her.

"_Seth!_ Seth can you hear me!" some girl yelled panicky from the top of the cliff.

"Seth! Hang in there man!" A deep voice yelled as well. More people started yelling and I guess they couldn't see us at the bottom of the cliff.

"Urgh" Someone groaned behind me.

I let out a little yelp. The sandy wolf behind me shifted into a man. Oh my god! Why not, let's add some more weirdness into my life. He was amazingly hot with muscles everywhere, really tan, and by the looks of it very tall. But it wasn't just that he has that kind of face that was open and looked like he'd smiled a lot. My heart started going a little faster just looking at him. I lost all thought though, when I saw his bleeding side. I quickly came to his side and pushed hair out of his eyes.

I realized in that moment I would give anything to this boy I didn't even know. It was the strangest feeling I've ever experienced, but I felt this deep connection to this boy, like I've known him forever. I gently grabbed his hand and I tried with all the strength I had to heal him. I felt a familiar warm glow build inside me and I saw a blue/white light extend from my hand to his. His ribs and injuries healed in front of my eyes, skin mended together and I felt his heartbeat strengthen. He slowly opened his gorgeous chocolate eyes and looked into my eyes.

He had a strange expression on his face when he looked at me, like I was an angel or something. He had kind chocolate eyes that looked at me with me with shock, confusion, and…love. Wow this place is weird.

The people from before were getting close and I got scared, what if they could see me too? I didn't wan to take the chance and from the panicky voice I heard, this boy, Seth, would be ok with them. I quickly got up and faded from view.

I decided to just make sure he was ok and chose a spot hidden high up in the trees.

Some really pretty native American girl with a worried and fearful expression tore through the clearing to Seth who was getting to his feet looking frantically around the forest. He looked very determined about something.

"Seth, are you ok?" she said in a less frantic tone because he was on his feet and moving with no signs of pain.

"Did you see her? Where did she go?" he said not even paying attention. Oh, I realized with a start that he was searching for me with that determined expression.

A bunch of half Native American guys came shortly after, all looking relieved and happy to see their friend ok. And wow are they giving steroids to these guys cause every single one had muscles which I could see clearly from the lack of shirts. Ok did any of these guys own shirts, not that I was really complaining.

"Hey Seth, I guess your head is a harder than we thought," one tall guy said messing up Seth's hair.

"Shut-up Jacob." Seth said pushing him in a friendly, brotherly way.

"Come on, enough fooling around the female is going to get away." Another guy said with authority. He shifted into a midnight, black wolf midair and raced the direction to the direction of the female. Instantly most of the boys ripped into the air changing into wolves and disappearing into the woods.

"Jake there was this girl" I didn't really listen because I was floating away. Great, someone knows I'm here, but his friends probably wouldn't believe him so I wasn't really worried.

Hold up… someone knows I'm here! Maybe I can use him to stop my family from pulling the plug!

"Yeah!" I yelled out. For the first time this whole week in hell I felt a touch of…hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews you viewers! So I know you're all expecting Seth to be the macho man, but in the book he was more of the honest open kid, so I'm staying true to that. Also, we're going to see some of the Cullens in the next chapter and possibly have some different character pov's! And also some light will be shed on the vamps we meet yesterday. I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 6: Lost minds and maps.

Seth's pov:

"Jake if I told you something that sounds completely insane, would you believe me?"

I said sitting on the front porch of the Cullen's house. Jacob and I were waiting for the Cullens to return from their trip from Alaska, we called them and they should be here soon. We needed to tell them about what happened this morning, see if they know the vampires that attacked our lines this morning.

"Depends on how insane it is." He said looking worried and distracted, probably thinking about Nessie. He been obsessing and worrying over her since the moment they left. It would've been really annoying, but now I understand his feelings. Ever since I saw that angel, I can't get her face out of my mind. Her dark brown eyes were burned into my mind. I was insanely worried about her, what if she is still in that forest? And was she even real?

"Well it's not that insane." I said pushing my brown hair out of my eyes.

"Ok Shoot"

"This morning when I jumped in front of Leah and fell down that cliff, I thought I saw someone else out there."

"What" Jacob said instantly alert. "We didn't smell anyone other than you two and the vamps."

"I know, didn't smell anyone either, but I swear I saw someone. And someone else had to have been there because I don't remember killing that black haired dude." I said trying to prove my point. But I was so confused, what had happened to that guy? Who killed him? How did I heal so quickly from that injury? I mean I know we we're fast healers, but I was pretty sure that it was a more serious wound.

"You probably don't remember because of that hit you got" he said automatically brushing it off. God, I hated that everyone treated me like a kid. I'm seventeen, not some little kid.

"And when I woke up I saw them with my own eyes," I said with a little anger.

"What? Who was it?" he said looking alarmed. Probably because if someone saw me they might start telling everyone that there are some werewolves hanging around La push. I would've been worried too, but some part me completely trusted that mysterious dark eyed girl.

"I don't know, but I think I…" I hesitated. How the heck was I going to say this.

"What? Spit it out kid"

"I imprinted on her." I said finally. Just as the Cullen's car and the Alaskan clan's car came down the driveway.

Eryn's Pov:

"Great, just fantastic" I yelled at the sky. (I've been doing that more and more often lately). Out of all the things karma has been throwing at me why not add getting lost in the biggest forest I've ever seen! 'Ok, now yelling at the sky won't solve anything' I thought trying to calm myself down.

'Maybe if I can find a trail or something' I scanned the surroundings, but couldn't see anything useful. Wait a second, earlier this morning me and Al were working on manipulating energy around a person. Well, what if I can just focus on someone's energy and find them, see if they know where they're going. It's worth a shot, hope nothing explodes.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to clear my thoughts. Basically to manipulate energy you need to give a part of yourself to it which is why it's so dangerous because if you can't control the energy it might take more than just a part, killing you instantly. I felt a pull in the back of my mind and I carefully gave a part of my energy to it. The pull strengthens for a second, but I put what I hope was a strong barrier up. I slowly opened my eyes, praying it worked and oh wow.

Everything was painted in beautifully colored energy. It surrounded every living thing, floating like ink in water. Trees were surrounded by green, a falcon had brown energy, and a tiny mouse had light gray energy. It literally took my breathe away, and I pretty sure that I could stare at it forever, never bored. But I'm a woman on a mission! So I looked for human signatures. Al said that humans are a mixture of colors that are always changing, so I looked for that. Finally after much effort and sweat I got a hit.

I floated straight towards the signature that wasn't that far from me, maybe a mile. I was really eager to get the heck out of here so I made the wind around me pick up, causing me to go faster.

I wasn't really paying that much attention to my speed but I apparently was going pretty fast, I found this out the hard way when I slammed into a girl around my age. But hey it's not all my fault because she was running pretty fast as well (ok maybe it was my fault).

"What is your problem?" the girl said turning toward me. We both gasped in surprise when we saw each other. Another cold one! What the heck, I thought they were supposed to be rare? She had wavy auburn hair, pale, short, and she had even brighter red colored eyes. The only difference between her and the other vamps though was the others didn't have terror or fear in their eyes.

"Oh my god! Please don't hurt me." She went by a tree a curled against it looking like a scared kitten. She didn't have any of the cold hatred that the others had, so I was confused. Aren't they all evil or something?

"Who are you and why the heck would you be afraid of me!"

"You're the one who killed Victor, of course I would be afraid of you!" Huh so that's what that guys name was. Ok we both needed to calm down if we're going to get anything done.

"Calm down. Why don't we start over? My name is Eryn," I said calmly extending my hand. I tried to show her that I wouldn't hurt her (like I could, killing Victor was a lucky shot for me) and smiled reassuringly.

"My name's Skyler." She said timidly. She tried to take my hand, but her hand went right through mine. She screamed and jumped up. Oh well, there goes the calming down plan.

"What the heck are you some kind of ghost! Am I going crazy?" she screeched.

"You're not crazy and no, I'm not a ghost." I sighed, exasperated.

"Look it's complicated. Just hear me out." I said this because she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. 'Can vamps have heart attacks?' I thought silently, giggling.

"Listen, How about I make you a deal? I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours" she thought about it for a minute, but then probably thinking she had no better option, she jumped down from the tree and nodded.

"Ok well it all started out when I went to this dance competition…."

**One Story later**

"Wow" she said after a long, shocked silence had settled in.

"I know. So what's your story, why are you like this," I said pointing to her bright red eyes. She took a deep breathe and sadness spread across her perfect features.

"A couple months ago I went to New York with a couple friends for a graduation road trip. We had so much fun I remember, and one night we went to this really exclusive party. I was having a great time… until I saw my boyfriend sticking his tongue down some random chick's mouth. I got extremely mad, so I left the club by myself and starting walking to our hotel."

"Now that I look back it was pretty stupid. Anyways, it was raining and late, so there wasn't as many people out. I was also just a tourist, so eventually I got lost." Skyler had a glazed expression, lost in a distant memory.

"I was walking across an isolated ally way when I started to hear screaming. I got scared out of my mind, but I ran towards the scream with my pepper spray ready. But it didn't exactly help. That guy, Victor, had this woman by the throat and was drinking her blood, she was covered in it. I'll never forget her last weak scream before she died or that look of utter horror she had on her face. I was frozen with fear, but when he looked back at me I tried to make a break for it."

"I didn't get very far." She said quietly, twisting the grass in her hands.

"He bit me and it was so _painful _I wanted to die. I lost track off time and all I could think a-about was the f-fire that was burning through my veins," she said with some stuttering.

"After awhile it stopped and I felt stronger than I had ever been in my entire life. He said his name was Victor and he introduced his mate Eliza to me, said we were going to be one big, happy family." She snorted.

"He started making others, saying we needed a bigger family to be happier. He feed us all the same lie, and if you ever tried to go against him, he'd kill you. Eliza was just as nasty, killing six of my 'brothers' because they didn't do what they were told"

"I didn't find out till later, but what he didn't want some family, he wanted to take out some of his enemies. Apparently he was friends too this guy named James, who was killed by a clan of vampires living in forks. He found out about his death and then decided that he was going to kill that clan. But there was a problem; this clan is like insanely powerful, taking on even the Volturi"

"He knew that there was no way to kill them, so he was planning on taking the youngest and killing her. Today, Eliza and him tried to distract the wolves while my 'brothers and sisters' go and take the kid. I hate him and his stupid plot, so I ran away when he wasn't looking." She looked at me again.

"What you did today was amazing, but Eliza is going to be pissed. She'll probably continue the original plan and hunt you down."

"Great I got some psycho on my butt now." I muttered to myself.

"I'm scared, I don't know where to go now," she said timidly, looking lost.

I thought about it for awhile.

"Well why don't you go to that clan in spoons?" I said excitedly.

"Forks" she said laughing.

"Yeah whatever, I'm sure they could help you out and the least you can do is give them a warning them about Eliza" I was excited to meet these guys because they must know the wolves. I really wanted to be near that Seth guy again, and I needed him to come and talk to my family. The sooner I find him, the sooner I can get my body to safety.

"I don't know"

"Come on what's the worst that can happen"…looking back I probably shouldn't have said that phrase.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Ok, so just to recap Eryn and Skyler are heading to the Cullen's house to seek refuge from Eliza. Also, I know what Sky said about Eliza's plot sounds a lot like what Victoria did, but Sky doesn't know the whole plan (She only heard why Victor was hunting the Cullens). Eliza is going to be an entirely different game, so expect the unexpected with her. The Alaskan clan has decided to come to visit the Cullens and they brought a new member with them! His name is Lucian, but everyone calls him Luke. Expect some sparks to fly between him and sky. Anyways I don't own any of twilight.

Chapter 7: Surprise, blue cannibal bunnies are real!

Seth's pov:

"JACOB!" Nessie screamed in delight, jumping out of the car and flying into his arms. The rest of the Cullens came, followed closely by the Alaskan clan. Emmett and Jasper sounded like they were arguing over some lost arm wrestling match while their wives were both in an intense conversation about these season's shoes.

'There goes the hearing in my left ear' I thought to myself, wincing.

Edward holding Bella's hand started chuckling at my thoughts.

"Sorry Seth" but his chuckling abruptly stopped when I showed him what happened this morning.

"Are you ok? Was Sam able to stop the female?" Esme, the mother hen, instantly flashed by Edward's side and started scanning for injuries. From the start Esme was always compassionate, treating me like one of her sons.

"I'm fine Esme, not a scratch on me. The female was fast, and she escaped up north." Esme looked relieved that I was ok, but everyone else looked completely lost. Alice stepped forward, putting her tiny hand on her hip.

"Can you guys do us the honor and tell us what the heck you're talking about," Alice said with annoyance. She never liked that she couldn't see us in her visions.

"We might want to talk about this inside," Jake said eyeing the stormy sky.

Everyone shuffled into the living room, and I noticed an unfamiliar vampire standing by the Alaskan clan. So he was the new guy, Bella had mentioned him a couple times. She'd said he's a nomadic friend of Garrett's and he was interested in becoming a 'vegetarian'. Only Garrett, Kate, and Lucian had come from Alaska for this visit.

Lucian was around our age with black hair, tall, and had coal black eyes. What was disturbing though, were the half moon scars that covered his skin. Apparently he has a gift, but Bella never said what it was.

. Jacob sat in the loveseat next to Nessie, who now looks like a twelve year old kid. Jake started explaining the attack from this morning in detail.

Leah and I chased the female alone because the others were preoccupied with a newborn attack. They had come out of no where and we were lucky to have caught their scent in time. We aren't sure where they were heading because there was two separate groups, all trained to fight. One group had headed towards Forks while another ran towards La push. Sam's pack killed the newborns heading to La push, while Jake's pack had taken the newborns heading to forks. We had no idea why they attacked, but the packs were on red alert right now.

The Cullens had mixed reactions when Jake told them about the newborn attack. Some looked concerned, but most looked angry.

As Jacob started talking about patrols, I spaced out, looking out of the frost covered window. A snow storm was going coming in, covering everything in a blanket of white.

As usual when my mind wandered I thought about the amazing angel I imprinted on. I desperately wanted to know she was ok, who she was, was she real. I also wanted to be near her, to hold her if she was real. Those concerned and slightly shocked brown eyes followed my thoughts everywhere. Her warm, soft hand had felt amazing in mine, there had been an electric current that surged through my body when she held my hand.

All the thoughts swirling in my head were giving me a migraine; I pressed my hands into my eyes trying to relive the pressure around my head.

"You ok man?" Jake said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, just a headache," shaking his hand off. Why can't I imprint like a normal, everyday werewolf? I slowly opened my eyes, just in time to see Alice's blank face.

"Change of plans Carlisle." Alice said, her eyes focusing in on the present.

Edward went tense at went to the window scanning the horizon. Emmett and Jasper flanked his side, looking for the threat.

"I don't have a clear picture, but it seems that one of the newborns would like to talk to us," her hand covered her forehead, trying and failing to force a clearer vision.

"Finally some action!" Emmett enthusiastically yelled.

"I don't think that the case, they only want to talk. But I can't get a good picture, it's all blurry like the wolves," she danced across the room and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to meet the newborn," Jasper flashed protectively by Alice.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, newborns are unpredictable. Someone could be hurt."

"If its safety you're worried about, I can handle that." Lucian said with unnatural coolness. Guessing from the scars on his skin, he must have had experience with newborns.

Every vampire in the room looked reassured for some reason.

"What do you mean about-" Bella was interrupted

….by the front yard and wall exploding.

Eryn pov:

"There they are" Sky whispered to me from her high hidden spot in a tree. Snow was whipping around her hair covering her in white almost entirely. Good thing that neither of us is affected by the cold because if we were human, we would be popsicles right now.

We were being cautious and keeping our distance, not wanting to scare or threaten their clan. I could tell that Sky was insanely nervous to meet these guys, and I was too. But we can't risk getting into a fight with the Cullen's, they would rip Sky apart. I shuttered just thinking of that image; Sky has become like a sister to me and no way in hell would I allow anyone to touch her.

"How many?" I whispered quietly, wanting to know what the odds if it ended in a fight.

"It's amazing, Eryn. I've never seen such a huge clan. There are twelve vampires! And these two really tall guys on steroids." Well, there goes our chance of winning a fight with them. Wait! Did she say guys on steroids?

"What!" I said instantly popping up by her side. She jumped a little and made room for me.

"Jeez! Eryn warn me when you do that!" she said with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry" I smiled apologetically; I'm getting way to comfortable using my spirit form.

I turned back to the house and saw the vampires. They were all beautiful, but they had golden eyes instead of the red I was accustom to see on cold ones.

"Hey why are their eyes gold?" I said curiously to Sky. She looked down to the floor and if she could blush, I think she would.

"It's because they drink off animal blood instead of humans," I gave her a grossed out look. She saw and quickly defended herself saying

"But mine are like this because I'm a new vampire or a newborn," Huh, so that's why her eyes were brighter red than Eliza's.

"Ok I think we should go talk to them now" I said jumping down the tree gracefully.

Sky landed next to me, taking a quiet pace beside me. We were about three miles away from their house, and so they didn't smell us till I wanted them to, I made the wind carry the opposite way.

"What are we going to say?" sky said looking timid as ever.

"What if the wolves are there? What do you think is going to happen? What if Eliza gets them before us? What if some we're hit by a lighting bolt and a bunch of blue cannibal bunnies -"

"I pretty sure, that there is no lighting in the middle of winter." I said, cutting her off. Where does this girl come up with these things?

"Why don't we worry about the other stuff later?" She took a deep breathe and nodded. We went into a comfortable silence, both lost in our worries.

I didn't tell Sky about my family pulling the plug because I didn't want her to worry. She had enough complications in her life, and I doubt she could conceive my family to stop with those bright red eyes. My family would think she's a psycho anyway if she shows up at their doorstep, claiming she can see my spirit.

I felt a jolt flash through by body, threatening to make me fade, but I gave a mental shove back. I breathed out in relief when I didn't disappear into thin air. It was getting harder and harder to stay solid. Al had said that I would get weaker with every hour that I was away from my body, but there's no way I could leave Sky to fend for herself.

Al also warned me that when a spirit becomes weak they attract predators from the spirit world, including reapers. I shuttered, reapers don't have black hoods or skeleton faces. The only thing people got right was the scythe, they use those things to literally tear a soul. They look like normal people, but they're dark angels that viciously hunt human spirits. You don't want to run into one of those guys.

We were about a mile away from the house when we first heard… an explosion. We both froze instantly.

"Um… what were you saying about lighting bolts shooting us?" I said with a little hysterical giggle.

BOOM!

The ground beneath us shuddered.

"What was that?" Sky screeched. I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh!" I scanned the area's energy and wow one of the vampire's energy was flaring like a firecracker. But it was more than that…it was Eliza! I saw her energy and fourteen other newborns coming up fast to the Cullens.

"It's Eliza" I yelled, taking off to rip Eliza's head off! I was filled with violent anger, this woman ruins everything!

I could hear Sky following close behind as we broke from the forest's edge. Ten newborns were running full speed at the Cullen's mansion, but the Cullen's were already taking them down. A boy with messy brown hair, looking like a mountain lion moved pounced on a newborn taking him down before he reached the small girl in back.

A woman with blonde hair (A/N: don't know if that's Kate's hair color) touched one newborn, which fell to the ground like he was electrocuted. Another movie star, beautiful blonde furiously tackled a newborn for getting mud on her white blouse.

A small pixy like girl was also taking the newborns on with dance like movements, avoiding every hit that came her way. Sky growled deep in her throat when two newborns come our way. We both instantly joined the fight. For all the timid behavior Sky showed, she could be a brave lion when it came to protecting her loved ones.

I moved with as much lethal and beautiful grace as the vampires surrounding me. I was a dark blur, throwing small ice blades at newborns running out of the forest. I round housed kicked a male newborn in the face, causing him to trip backwards and exposing his neck to Sky. She easily took him down and pounced on the next closest newborn. I could hear instinctive growls come from both sides and I had the sudden urge to growl as well. I let my muscles take control and I fought with pure instinct, looking like an avenging angel (as Al put it in training).

I was punching a newborn in the face when I noticed Sky losing against the three incredibly strong newborns. I immediately tried to reach her, but I was blocked by two more newborns. I noticed something weird, these newborns looked like twins. Both had looked like cheerleaders from hell, with ponytails and bitchy smirks. I quickly shot ice into both of their chests and jumped over their now burning bodies. When I was blocked again by another newborn, who looked exactly like the last ones I killed. OK what the heck?

Looking around I saw the same cheerleader bitch fighting a couple other people. Oh cramp, she has a gift! She smirked and divided in front of me, so now there was two of her. They both smiled darkly and pounced at me. I stood their and allowed them to pass through me, plowing straight into another newborn. I allowed myself a small laugh and then I turned back to help Sky. But it looked like I didn't need too because some vampire with raven black hair and coal eyes had pushed her out of the way of a blow. He easily killed the three vampires threatening my friend, and looked back at her. His eyes connected with hers and they both looked at little shocked, locked in each others gaze.

'Oh God' I thought exasperated. 'Now is not the time to be checking each other out'.

I suddenly felt a shift of energy and all the remaining newborn instantly took some sort of invisible signal, retreating. Some of the Cullens ran off after the newborns, but most stayed.

I went to Sky's side and together we both faced the shocked faces of the Cullens. There was some silence, but really, you can't blame them. Finally an older looking, blonde haired man stepped forward and gently asked us

"Who are you?" Sky looked to me for leadership, but I was a little preoccupied staring at the tall, tan man who came from behind the Cullens. Seth.

"What a great question," Seth said in a serious tone, never taking his deep brown eyes off me.

'Oh well, here goes…everything' I thought, taking a nervous gulp.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, again I'm having major computer problems. Also, THANKS for the awesome reviews! I didn't know if I was going to continue this story, but you guys changed my mind! Hope you guys enjoy.

Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight characters.

Chapter 8:

"My name is Eryn and this is Sky," pointing to Sky with a calm mask. I torn my eyes off Seth's deep chocolate eyes and turned to the beautiful, blonde male. Every single person in the room was tense to fight. You could literally cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

Suddenly I saw colors extending from the younger blonde male. It touched everyone in the room and I saw everyone visibly calm down for a moment. Weird.

"We're running from Eliza, the women who created this army. Her mate, Victor created Sky and told her that they were too attack your…family," I paused on the family because Sky's creator, Victor had said they were a family too. Obviously, it had a different meaning with Victor and Eliza.

"Sky didn't want to be a part of it and ran away. I bumped into her in the forest and we decided it be best to warn you that Victor was after the youngest because of a friend you killed." I paused, looking at a small girl hidden behind what looked like her mother and a horse sized, rustle wolf. She was beautiful, with intelligent brown eyes and curly hair. Her mother growled protectively, pulling the small girl closer to her.

Geez…What a bunch of crazies. What kind of sane person growls at someone?

"Anyways, we want to help and Sky here needs some guidance. So would you help us? We promise not to harm the girl." Pleading, I put on my best sad puppy face and silently hoped Sky was doing the same.

The caramel haired female standing next to the blonde man shot us a sympatric glance and placed her hand on the blonde male's arm.

On the other hand Seth looked like a lost puppy when he saw my sad, pleading face. I tired not to look at him when I was talking because I usually get lost in his beautiful open face. I had a weird impulse to go and hug him tightly, tell him everything was ok.

"Will everyone calm down, already? They're telling the truth," the small pixy danced over to us and hooked her arm through Sky's and my arms. I let out a relieved smile.

'Thank god, I'm solid now.' I thought. The small vampire began dragging us to the house, asking us whenever or not we liked shopping. When we both answers yes, she screamed in delight and started planning an immediate shopping trip.

"I'm Alice by the way, and this is my husband Jasper" pointing to a young blonde male who looked like he was in pain. We walked into the living room with beautiful glass windows and a baby grand piano in the center. Everything in the house was open and free, books and paintings covered the walls and it was completely opposite of the coffin, gothic house I had imagined in my head. Alice dragged us over to the soft, white couch and sat between us like she known us all her life.

The other male blonde sat opposite of us with the rest of his family scattered around the room.

"Why don't we start with introductions? My name's Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my sons Emmett and Edward." He said pointing too the body builder man (who would have looked intimidating if he didn't have a huge smile on his face) and the boy who had a mess of bronze hair.

"This is Bella and Rosalie," he said nodding towards the blonde women who looked ten times better than any movie star I've ever seen and a pretty girl with dark brown hair and a warm smile.

"Kate, Lucian, and Garrett are around here somewhere, and this is Jacob and-"

"Seth" I said with an involuntary small smile. Everyone wore confused expressions, and Seth looked confused as well. But he looked strangely happy and peaceful, smiling brightly at me with a look of adoration. I didn't really notice his intense stare before, but now I noticed he was looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time or an artist staring at the Mona Lisa. Again Weird…

"How do you know Seth?" Jacob said in a suspicious tone, not noticing the look Seth was giving me. Edward seem to notice though, looking at Seth with his shocked eyes.

"We sorta already meet…when you were pushed down the cliff, I was there. I killed Victor." I felt a rush of angry at the picture of Victor hurting my Seth… Uh, no, I mean Seth, not my Seth.

Everyone looked shocked except Emmett who simply looked impressed.

"You're lying, no human can kill us," Rosalie hissed at me. Well, I guess hissing and growling is more expected here.

"She's not human, Rosalie. Did you see what she did out there?" Edward said completely ignoring me. Hello, it's not like I'm in the room or anything.

"No, I'm not human blondie and I would expect that the wolves to know what I am," I said with slight hiss. If they can hiss, then I can do it too. I let energy flow through my body, now I can have some fun with these guys. When I allow energy to flow through me my hair flows in the air like I'm underwater, and I become intangible. I disappeared, leaving a mix of black and purple energy where I was sitting.

I reappeared next to blondie, causing her to yelp and jump a foot of the air. I let out a smug laugh; hey I can have my fun too. It looked like blondie wasn't used to people surprising her, but I guess most vampires didn't. Everyone had shocked and scared expression except Sky, who was holding back laughter. Oops, guess I should have left the spirit mojo for a little later.

"Anyways...I'm a spirit warrior like you're tribe's legend." I said after a long shocked silence had set in.

"Your tribe closed their minds to the spirit world, but apparently mine didn't. So after I had an…accident, I was able to enter the spirit world," I instinctively allowed energy to keep flowing through me and I appeared back on my original seat.

"But enough about me." I scanned the room for Lucian. It's time for my evil matchmaking plot to begin.

"Maybe you should ask Sky more about Eliza and her army." I nodded to Lucian.

"You seem to know quite a bit about newborn armies," Sky elbowed me in the ribs, probably guessing my plot. She had been relatively quite this whole time, nervously playing with a hole in her beaten and wore jacket.

Sky went on explaining more in detail about Eliza and her army.

"I didn't really know Eliza that well because she was always off in her own, but her attacking twice without surprise sounds so unlike her," Sky paused and looked down at her hands.

"I honestly don't know what she'll do now; she's so unpredictable. But I will fight with you guys if it comes down to it," she paused and looked at the Cullens suddenly shy. Esme smiled warmly at her like a mother would her kid.

"Of course, you must stay here with us" Pain shot through my heart as I thought of my own mom, and how looking at Esme reminds me of her warm attitude.

"We should scan the area for any other newborns." Edward said, already heading towards the door with Emmett and Jasper flanking him. They left in a flash and Rosalie quickly disappeared after them, sneering at me as she left.

Sky went off with Alice to get less worn clothes. I heard her scream in delight as Alice showed her, her closet. I was going to join them, but Carlisle wanted to know everything that came with being a spirit warrior. He analyzed everything, curious for a scientific explanation for every aspect. He was nice and all, but I really was getting tired off being treated like a science experiment.

Fortunately Carlisle had to go to work his shift at the hospital (who knew) and he said to keep in touch if the search party finds anything.

I faded away as soon as he left and reappeared in the hallway where I found the found the younger member. What was her name again?...Oh right the wolf had called her Nessie.

"Hello," she shot me a very curious look and looked like she wanted to ask me something. She pointed for me to closer, and she pressed her hand to my forehead. I gasped as I saw an image of myself scaring Rose, then me throwing ice during the fight, and finally and image of when me and Seth had locked eyes.

I blushed when I realized that when we had locked eyes I had the same awed look that Seth did. God, I didn't even know this guy.

"That's quite a gift you got there," I said a little shaky. She smiled at the comment.

"You're just like me and my Jake," she said confidently, bouncing a tennis ball in her hand.

"You and Jacob have a thing," I said with a little disgust. Wasn't that guy like twenty five? And what was she thirteen or something.

"Not like that, he's my best friend right now. It's sorta like, uh, well why don't I just show you," she tried touching my forehead again, but her hand went right through. She jumped in surprise.

"Sorry" it was getting really tiring to stay solid. I picked up more energy and became solid again. I angrily pushed my always floating hair out of my eyes.

"Well, I Jake invited me to a bonfire in La Push. Want to come with me? Seth should be here soon to pick us up."

"Sure!" my heart was speeding at the thought of sitting next to Seth. What is wrong with me?

"Hey guys were leaving!" Nessie grabbed my arm and lead me outside where Seth and another Native American boy were waiting.

Seth smiled warmly towards me making my heart melt. He really has a nice smile, full and honest. I realized with a start that I was staring and I quickly wiped the emotions from my face. Seth's face dropped a little when I did that, but he still kept on his smile.

Nessie raced ahead with the other guy into the forest, leaving me and Seth alone.

"Hey" I said quietly feeling a little nervous.

"Hey…do you want me to shift and get us to the bonfire," he suddenly looked nervous as well. I could just tell him that I could materialize there, but where would be the fun in that.

I nodded and he went into the forest, coming back as a sandy colored wolf. I tentatively reached out and touched his soft, sandy fur. It was like he had placed his back on a bunch of coals.

"Geez you're really hot Seth," he turned towards with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Uh, um, I mean temperature wise…not that you're not hot cause you are but…I'm going to shut up now," I said my face tomato red. Wow I'm an idiot.

Seth nudged me and looked at me with an amused tinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up," I said playfully pushing him back. He got down on his stomach a looked at me expectantly. Well, two could play the teasing game.

I pretended to look confused and he rolled his eyes, pulling on the cute hoodie I shifted into a couple hours ago. I fell against him and still playing, gave him a blank stare.

_Come on, get on my back._ I jumped when I heard Seth's voice in my head. Holy crapper.

"Seth think something else." I ordered seriously. He looked confused at the sudden change of modes, but nodded.

_Uh, purple tacos are delicious. _I laughed, ok either I was hearing Seth's thoughts or I was going crazy. Well at least my imagination will keep me entertained if I am going crazy. Seth's eyes brightened at my laughter.

_She's really beautiful when she laughs._ I melted a little. Now I really wished it was Seth's thoughts.

"Were you thinking about purple tacos?" I asked in a light tone. Seth's deep brown eyes widened in surprise, and he nodded.

_Ok testing 123, testing. Can you understand me, Eryn?...Now I feel a little stupid._ I burst out laughing.

"Yeah I can understand you. Can the wolves do this with other people?" I sat comfortable on his side, relaxing into his warm fur.

_No, we can only see the thoughts of people in our packs…Do you hear any of the others?_

I tried listening, but couldn't hear anything else. I turned to Seth and shook my head.

_That's weird, it never happened to any of the other imprints._ I shot him a confused glance.

"What does imprint mean?" I didn't know wolves could blush (no his fur didn't turn pink or anything), but I got a feeling he would if it was possible.

_Nothing…Nothing important, Maybe I'll tell you later. _He stammered out. Ok doky.

_Why don't we head to the bonfire?_ I was really excited to actually meet the rest of the pack, but it felt so nice and peaceful just sitting close to Seth's warm body.

"Sure" I said slightly nervous. We both got up, with me on his back. Geez these guys were big, it felt like riding a giant horse.

_Ready?_ Seth said with a smug tone that suggested he was going to show off his speed.

"Yeah, let's go" with that he shot into the woods. Trees passed in a blur and wind shot through my hair. I yelped in excitement and exhilaration. It was almost as fun as flying with the wind.

I was so exhilarated, I failed to notice… we weren't alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

Ok so in this chapter where going to be in Sky's pov when Eryn is out with Seth! We're going to learn a little more about Sky and her personality. Let me know what you think about it! Also, it's pretty much the end of the fifth day, so two days left till the plug is pulled *gasp*, too bad everyone forgot about it…but don't worry I'll be sure to remind her. Muhahah. Sorry for all the late updates, but I been having a really crazy schedule. Normal disclaimers… Stephanie Meyer owns her characters.

Chapter 9: Never trust a mouse.

Eryn Pov:

_I was so exhilarated, I failed to notice…we we're alone_

I whipped my head towards the energy signal, but as soon as I turned it disappeared. I scanned the surrounding area in confusion. What the heck was that? I definitely felt like someone was standing at the edge of the forest…watching us.

I didn't really have more time to think about it because Seth burst through the forest edge and playfully dropped me on the ground. He snorted in laughter when he saw my surprised face.

I let out an evil smile and pushed the wind into his side, causing him to flip over. I cracked up when I saw his similar surprised face. Mess with me, will ya!

His eyes softened at my laughter, but he was still annoyed that I won that little round. So he simply rolled his eyes and jumped into the nearby bushes to shift.

I was in a great mood, (which was a first in the past couple days). But I could instantly go into a fit of depression or rage because of the spirit world's instability. Plus to add on all of that I was getting weaker by the moment; I would have to stay close to my body tonight to help restore some energy. I also wanted to visit April and dad tonight, see how their holding up. Al hasn't let me see them because of all the training, but I don't care what he says.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Seth's concerned face close to mine. He was kneeling down in front of me to get to eye level and wow was he close. He warm breathe caressed my face and his endless brown eyes stared straight at me, filled with worry and complete concern for me.

"Are you ok?" I falling for some guy I hardly know…That is not my definition of OK!

"I'm fine, just worried about some things, that's all," I said brushing it off. Though I felt like I could trust him, I don't think I should just blurt out my entire life's story to him just yet. He didn't look quite convinced, but didn't push after that.

"So what exactly are we going to do tonight? My dear wolfie friend" I said hooking my arm playfully through his.

"Wolfie?" he said with a glint in his eye.

"Well, would you prefer another nickname?" I tried to stop my hair from flowing in the air by tying it in a bun, so I would at least look semi normal. I pulled my hand through my hair as we approached the bonfire, to make sure it stayed.

"I think you can do better than Wolfie." I sighed in fake exasperation.

"Oh alright if you insist…I have to think about it," I wanted to give him a really fun nickname.

The bonfire was huge with long logs surrounding it and a table with a mountain of food stacked on top. How many people were they feeding? God, you could feed a third world country with all of this food. A bunch of half naked guys looked longingly as a beautiful native American girl with scars running down her face, placed the last plate of food on the table.

She saw us a smiled and pointed for me to come over. I walked over to her and she gave me a hard hug.

"Welcome to the family." She said warmly. I shot her a confused look, um, was everyone who came to these things suddenly family?

"My name is Emily, I'm Sam's fiancé and I'm guessing your Eryn." She was really beautiful even with the scars. I really wanted to ask where she got them from, but that might be a little rude.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. So if you don't mind me asking why do you have so much food? Are there more people coming?" She laughed and whispered

"You'll see why, in a second. Oh and my advice, grab your food now or you wouldn't get anything," I don't need to eat food in the spirit world and I haven't had even a hit of hunger the whole time. But to be polite, I nodded and grabbed some food.

After all the females had taken food, it was like some invisible gun shot had gone off and all of the guys rushed at the table filling their plates sky high….So that's what she meant.

Seth came over with filled plate and started inhaling food, as I watched in wide eyed awe.

"You're going to explode, if you keep eating like that," I said pointing to his almost empty plate. He gave me a smug smile and rubbed his flat muscled stomach.

"This is nothing, I bet I could fit a couple more plates in here," I rolled my eyes and gave him my plate. He gave me a worried glance.

"Aren't you hungry?" he looked so cute when he was worried, woah snap out of it.

"Not really, I don't really eat food in spirit form. But I didn't want to be rude, so do a girl a favor." He went back to inhaling my plate as well.

After everyone had settled in, silence fell and an older man in a wheel chair became the center of focus.

Looking at him I immediately felt a pang in my heart because of my dad. The last time I saw my dad he was in a wheel chair and looking at the man now brought all of the painful memories back full force.

Seth put his arm along my shoulders and squeezed some how sensing my inner turmoil even though I kept my face blank.

The man cleared his throat and with his smooth hypnotizing voice he told us the legend of his tribe. I heard this story before, but looking around me now I realized these people where actually apart of it's magic and I had new respect for it.

I leaned into Seth's warm body and his arms tightened around my shoulders, bring me closer. Even though temperature doesn't affect me anymore, I was shocked to feel the intense warmth that flowed from his body. I relaxed and closed my eyes faking sleep (another thing I don't need in the spirit world). Suddenly I felt Seth lightly kiss my cheek.

I almost opened my eyes then and there, but I didn't want to leave the warm barriers of his arms. Believe me I wanted to stay, but by the sounds of it the story was ending I would have to be going.

I slowly opened my eyes and got up. I was starting to feel really weird like something was pulling me. Suddenly the pull got stronger and more intense. I gasped in pain as I struggled with it.

Distantly I heard Seth's frantic voice, and I wanted to hold on. But I knew what ever this was, it was too strong.

The last thing I saw was Seth frantic chocolate eyes…before everything faded to black.

Sky Pov:

I sighed, peacefully staring at the ground from my high position on a rock formation.

I liked when I was up high, away from people who could hurt me. Snow swirled around my raven hair…not being human had its ups and downs. One up is the awesomely increased senses; I could see all the unique, intricate designs of each snow piece, softly falling to the ground.

When I was human I passionately hated snow, living in Arizona I was used to the sweet heat that could cook an egg on the sidewalk. I had loved the intense heat waves that made everything around you become a blur. Of course, temperature doesn't affect me anymore.

I picked at the cute, designers jacket Alice had given to me (bad habit).

Distantly I heard Eryn yelp in excitement. I felt a shot of guilt and glee shot through me; she was really gullible and trusting. She had believed every word I had said about without a doubt. It was going to be fun and maybe a little sad…killing her…and of course all the Cullens. Perhaps a couple wolves while we were at it.

I watched as the search came back to the Cullen house, empty handed, of course. I trained the newborns well, and they know the consequences for mistakes.

'No, I couldn't make mistakes, not this time' I thought darkly. No mercy shall be given. I had to precisely plot this charade to get to the abomination, but don't fret, I wasn't the only one planning.

I slowly opened my pale hand, seeing shadows shift around and suddenly a dark scythe appeared in my hand. I let out a small smile as I stroked the black blade lovingly. Me and my scythe had been through so much together, viciously striking, killing, and smiting souls…but don't judge me just yet, I kill to save.

I know you think I must be a monster, being a fallen dark angel doesn't really help my case, but I kill to save your soul from hell. When a teenage boy rapes his girlfriend and then decides he likes it, killing and raping others. His soul is sent straight to burning depths of hell. But, if he dies before he makes that first mistake his soul is saved, free from his damnation. If a sad man, in a fit of rage strikes his wife and then decides its fun, decides to beat her to death. Don't you believe he deserves to die, before his sin? Before damned souls can create chaos on earth? I determined to save poor little Nessie soul before it's too late.

_Don't be afraid_, my whole existence is for you. I love you and your pure souls….

But I suppose you can be fearful…if you see me waiting at your door.

A/N: So, now that you know the twist, I can say that I got inspiration for Sky's character from Once dead, twice shy. But Sky's world is going to be a little different. Tell me what you think! Also, Sky Appears pretty evil in this chapter, so I gonna have to put a little love in her life *cough* Lucian, perhaps she might change?... or maybe not.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry guys I completely forgot about this story! I've been procrastinating on my summer assignments, so I'm rushing to get them finished. Anyways, Stephanie owns twilight characters

Eryn's pov:

Ehhhhh. Why am I the only one who gets knocked out around here? I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light.

Oh god. I'm not going into the light! I've seen those movies, and I'm so not ready to die.

"Calm down kid. You're not dead." A deep, thankfully familiar voice spoke behind me. I quickly whipped my eyes open and saw my oh so favorite mentor standing above me. Not.

"What the heck is your problem Al!" I practically screeched. He was the one who pulled me here. He shot me an apologetic smile, but it shifted into an infuriating smirk.

"I'm sorry Eryn, but I couldn't find you all day. I had to call to make sure you weren't eaten or dead." Anger filled my chest. I got up solely focused on betting the cramp out of him.

"Have you not heard of this thing called a cell phone! Urr I was finally having fun." I crossed my arms over my chest, and started searching my surroundings for a weapon to break his annoying skull.

I gasped in surprise at the beauty around me. We were by some bridge over a crystal blue lake with warm golden light surrounding everything. There was other people too, walking around the grassy areas. All of them were completely different, I realized with a start as a Victorian man passed us. There was a dusty cowboy chatting animatedly to a soccer mom. A guy with an afro and 80's music blasting out of his boombox walked around the grassy plain.

No matter how different they were they all had one thing in common…that utterly peaceful look painted on their faces.

"We are not in Kansas anymore toto," I quietly mumbled to myself. I turned back to Al with my jaw probably hanging on the floor, and asked him in an awed tone

"Where are we?" he looked amused at my reaction.

"Were in Aiyana or limbo" he gestured with his arm and a calm wind swept around us. Almost immediately I felt a warm feeling of peace settle in my chest. I wanted to just lie down in the tall grass like a confederate soldier was a few feet away from us.

"Um, let's pretend that I know what your talking about," attempting to sound cross, but just coming off as an awed tone. Al walked down further on the bridge and sat down, letting his long legs hang off above the crystal water.

"This spirit plane is used for many different purposes, but it's most important job is to protect spirits awaiting judgment," I sat down next to him.

"Like heaven and hell?" I glanced down at two little girls playing in white dresses.

"Yes, but these spirits you see now have chosen for some reason to wait. Either because they're afraid of crossing over or their waiting for someone," wow, now that I think about it I guess crossing over, and not knowing what's going to happen sounds pretty intimidating.

"Ok that's great and all, but I got to get back. My friends need my help." I kept my face emotionless and tried to look assertive. Al glanced at me with surprise.

"What exactly have you been getting into when you were gone?" I hesitated, unsure of how to explain.

"You know what it's not important. You should not have run off that long." He face filled with anger, but underlining it was deep concern.

"Do you even know how long it's been! you only have 19 hours to get back into your body!" oh cramp I completely forgot about my body, how was I suppose to with all the newborns, discovering that there are real bloodsuckers out there, and lov- liking ( I totally mean like, just like not the other L word) a guy with deep intelligent eyes.

"Oh right about that, I'm going to go to my body tonight, no worries" I tried saying this with a care free tone, but inside I was secretly flipping out. I wouldn't be much help to the cullens if I was dead in 19 hours. I let out a heavy sigh, and reluctantly got to my feet.

"I know you're trying to help me Al, but I can handle this myself. I will not back down with out a fight, you know that," I felt a steel resolve in my heart…I would fight…for my body, my family, and the Cullens. Al had a strange look that I couldn't identify as he rose to his feet.

"I'm glad you're up for the challenge because if you're going to survive tonight you're going to need skills, technique, and…a hell of luck,"

I felt a shudder go through me indicating the condition of my body.

"Alright let's go, but first I want you to meet some friends of mine," I said with a mischievous smile…oh this was going to be fun.

A/N: so sorry it's been so late and short chap. But back to school has been crazy, anyways I promise my next chapter will be longer.


End file.
